Rebel Princess
by saiyazonreborn
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma have a daughter in between Trunks and Bra and she is quite a bit different and more of a handful then they are. Her saiyan side often dominates her, what happens when it gets out of control. This is the story of Veronica Vegeta Briefs, sh
1. Chapter 1

**Rebel Princess**

_Ok this is a rewrite of a fic I once had posted on , when I lost the account I lost the digital copy so this is a rewrite from my hard copy. Hopefully this sounds better than when I first wrote it like five years ago. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but Veronica is an OC of mine. _

**Chapter 1 A day in the life**

4 years after the defeat of Majin Buu, Bulma and Vegeta had their second child, a beautiful baby girl, whom they named Veronica Vegeta Briefs. She her mother's blue eyes, but her hair was very strange to begin with; even as a toddler Veronica had a weird hair color that was somewhere between blonder and brown. It was a big mass of hair that was half up on the right side of her head and half down on the left. *If you can't picture it, think of Bulma's hair in the episode of Dragonball where Popo takes Bulma to the Namekian space ship. That's the hair.* The Z fighters joked that Veronica was born half way between super saiyan and normal saiyan because of the strange permanent style and color. Her hair was not the only thing that made Veronica different. She was extremely strong, training with her father and older brother when she was barely three. She had the same stubborn and arrogant attitude of her father, she was also very independent insisting upon doing everything herself. A child after both her parents' hearts. She did not get along well with many within the Z fighter group other than her dad, 18, and Marron.

When she was 3 years old her little sister Bra was born. She got along better with her than she ever had with Trunks who was 11 years her senior.

Her powers increased quickly and she became a super saiyan at the age of 6 putting Goten's previous record transformation at 7 to shame. Needless to say Vegeta was proud.

To the Z fighters Veronica was a feisty unpredictable ball of fire. Her power continued to increase dramatically, and she grew some social skills by the time she turned 8 saving the Z fighters from more paranoia about the mini demi saiyan terror. None of them could understand her attitudes or her power. Little did they know just how powerful, different, and important she would turn out to be.

We begin our tale with a day in the life of 17 year old Veronica. On a sunny Monday morning her alarm rang out at 6. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Veronica rolled over in bed and pointed her finger at the annoying buzzer and said "Bang you're dead." With one small, swift, blast of ki she decimated her alarm clock.

Just as she was about to fall back asleep Bulma walked in throwing the door open with a resounding BANG! "Time to get up, Veronica." She said sternly.

Veronica hid her head under her pillow and groaned. "No I want to sleep!"

"Too damn bad!" Bulma said throwing the blankets off her daughter.

Veronica groused as she sat up. "Alright, Alright, I am up!" She proceeded to yawn and crack every bone in her body.

Bulma cringed at the awful sound. "Must you always do that?"

"Yep." Veronica replied smugly dragging herself up and over to her dresser. She began to pull clothes haphazardly out of the overstuffed drawers.

Bulma sighed and turned to head out the door. "Breakfast in ten." As the door closed Veronica sighed heavily. 'I hate Mondays.' Veronica quickly dressed in a pair of tattered and torn blue jeans (eighties style), and a white t shirt with the words, "Scars are Red and Bruises are Blue. Don't touch me or I'll hurt you." She shook her head to loose the tangles from her hair, a brush would do no good with her gravity defying hair. She tied a red sweatshirt around her waist hurriedly and slipped on matching red sneakers. Veronica liked being casual. She was a very spiritual person, which differed greatly from her genius scientist mother and her strategic fighter father. She was used to being the strange one at home. She grabbed her backpack and began her trek to the kitchen.

At Capsule Corp she had to walk all the way to the end of the second floor hall and down a flight of stairs. When she got down to the bottom of the stairs she was greeted by Capsule's pack of dogs. Like her grandparents she loved animals although she was often compared to Vegeta. She knelt down to greet them, "Morning, boys. How are my favorite boys today?" They jumped up and happily licked her face, then Trunks entered the room. "Oh look, isn't that cute Veronica is playing with her hairy friends."

Veronica glared at him as she slowly stood. "Don't start with me Trunks."

"Whatever." Trunks brushed off her threat as he entered the kitchen.

Veronica stuck her tongue out at the closed door he had just gone through she retrieved her bag from the floor following after him. "Jerk."

She sat down and Bulma placed a plate full of bacon, eggs, and toast down in front of her and a tall glass of OJ. She immediately began gulping down her food. Half way through her meal Bulma interrupted with, "Oh, Veronica, I almost forgot one of your teachers called me yesterday." Bulma threw a threatening glare at her middle child.

Veronica choked on a mouth full of egg. She coughed then a cheesy fake grin crossed her as face as she said, "Really? Which one?"

Bulma turned to face her and said very seriously, "Mr. McGinnis, your biology teacher he tells me you're failing his class."

It was Trunks turn to choke. "How could you fail biology? It's the easiest class ever!"

Veronica stood up and stared right at him and shouted. "Well maybe we're not all geniuses, like you Trunks!"

Bulma shouted over them, "That's enough! Veronica, I am giving you two weeks to bring that grade up, or I'll take away your computer privileges." Veronica's expression turned to horror at this comment. "You wouldn't!" Veronica's baby was the computer her mother knew just how to motivate her.

"Yes I would and I will unless you bring that grade up!"

Veronica crossed her arms and growled, "Fine."

Just then Bra walked in carrying their grandfather's cat. "Hey guys what's happening this morning?" She said cheerily. Veronica sat down hard in her chair and resumed eating without saying a word. Trunks rubbed his nose and said, "Veronica is in a bad mood again." Bra sighed disgustedly at her brother and said, "Hey it's a free world she can be in a bad mood if she wants."

Veronica finished her breakfast and smiled at Bra. "Thank you oh wise younger sibling. I gotta run or I'll be late for school." With that she ran out the door.


	2. Father and Daughter Connect

Chapter 2 **Father and Daughter Connect**

_Disclaimer: All Veronica's friends are OCs as well._

She ran out of the Capsule Corp and all the way down the street till she reached the corner where a few of her friends were waiting. There was: Kano who always wore his red ball cap backwards as his trademark. He was short with black hair, but very athletic. Also there was Toshiro; he was tall and gangly, with black hair and glasses. He was the smartest kid at West High, and then there was Shina. She was a sweet girl with long curly brown hair, and she had a way with words, a poet. These were the only three of her friends that lived nearby to Capsule Corp so they always walked to school together. Veronica had opted to go to West High instead of being privately tutored like her brother and sister, but she wanted to have friends and she didn't consider herself a genius like they were.

"Hey Ronnie! Hurry up would ya?" Kano yelled. Veronica didn't like her name, it sounded so formal, so she preferred to be called Ronnie. Only her parents called her Veronica that was how she liked it.

"I'm hurrying, jeez Kano we go through this every morning I swear."

She caught up to them and Toshiro glanced at her, "So, did your mom find out about your grade in biology yet?"

Veronica sighed heavily and groaned holding her head in her hands, "Yes! I have two weeks to bring the grade up or they'll take my computer away!"

"Ouch, that's really gotta hurt for a junkie like you." Kano commented sarcastically.

Veronica laughed and smacked his hat up off his head. "Yeah Kano, I spend all day mesmerized by the shiny screen, just like you and those dumb video games." Kano caught his hat and quickly shoved it back on his head to hide his hat hair, but not before sticking his tongue out at her.

Veronica laughed and Toshiro stared at Kano with a dry expression on his face. "Very mature," he commented in passing, "I can help you bring your grade up Ronnie."

"You can! That would be great Toshiro! Thank you SO MUCH!"

Toshiro nodded and Shina timidly raised a hand to Veronica in it was clasped a paper.

"This is my newest work; I want your honest opinion!" Shina said ardently interested in hearing her friends, opinion.

Veronica took it and read it with all serious critical intensity, Veronica was always startled by the incite of Shina's poetry and had taken her completely serious and even suspected her for an empath once when she wrote a poem concerning, golden haired knights and modern dragons.

Veronica's eyebrows betrayed her awe before she could speak it. "Dude this is awesome! Where did the inspiration for this come from?!"

"It just came to me last night…from nowhere."

"I wish I had that inspiration. Just poof and you know what you want to write."

Kano laughed and started walking backwards facing them with his hands clasped behind his head. "Ronnie, your poetry is sporadic, remember that day in gym you were randomly inspired and HAD to write it down but had no paper so wrote it on your forearm?"

"I remember, not one of my best ideas."

They arrived at school soon enough without mishap, and Veronica headed off to English. She walked in just as the bell rang and fell into her seat between her friends Ebony and Jas. "How's it hanging fellas?" Veronica asked pulling her books out of her bag haphazardly.

Ebony sighed and said, "The usual, trying to overcome this humdrum existence with nothing but words as my wings to carry me away from the unwavering stupidity of humanity."

Veronica raised an eyebrow and asked, "Were you reading the dictionary again?" Ebony was for all intents and purpose a bohemian goth, aside from the fact that she had tan and not pale skin. She wore all black and spiked jewelry, had long black hair and sometimes wrote dark poetry and philosophized about existence, but that was only on the days when she missed her morning coffee. She was however very bright, and completely hysterical.

"How'd you know?" She asked with a duh obvious look on her face.

Jas groaned and held her head up with her left arm propped up on the desk, her similarly long black hair falling on her desk. "It's too early in the morning for this!"

Veronica laughed, "Yeah I know it is. So you ready for military history today?! I am stoked for movie day!" Jas perked up at Veronica's words.

"YES! I am! You think they'll be lots of gore!" Jas asked enthusiastically.

"TONS!" Veronica responded.

"Yes!" They shouted in unison high fiving. Jas was a fighter like Veronica, not nearly as strong, but skilled enough to spar with her without be coming pulp.

Veronica's day went by pretty calmly, for once, until biology. She had biology with Toshiro and Kano, and she and Kano made it their life's ambition to torment their teacher Mr. McGinnis. They spent half their time in detention because of him and their antics.

Then came every saiyan's favorite time of day. LUNCH HOUR! There was one tree on the West High Campus, it was pretty big and Veronica and her friends had claimed it for their own during lunch hour every year, they had been in high school. As they began to gather Veronica took up her spot in the lowest branch of the wide tree and began to munch on her lunch. Jas, Ebony, Kano, Toshiro, and Shina were all gathered at the bottom or in branches as the case maybe, and were soon joined by the rest of their motley crew, Eva, Shawn, and Ethan. All of them were musicians; Eva was a mean guitarist with long blonde hair and a joker to boot, as was her similarly tall and blonde counterpart Shawn, the drummer. Followed lastly by Ethan with his short greasy black hair, he was also a guitarist, and Ebony's likewise goth boyfriend, quiet, but profound and or sarcastic when he finally spoke.

The diversity that congregated beneath that tree was a testament to Earth's potential, why Goku and the rest worked so hard to protect it. Veronica knew this all too well, but like any teenager she was like to forget such fortune.

She bit into her apple and took out a large chunk when she heard Jas speak, "Yo Ronnie! How's about a sparring match this afternoon?"

"Sure, beats going home to hang out with my annoying family."

"Yeah, your dad's scary." Kano said with a shiver.

"And your brother's a total ass!" Ebony added.

"I don't know, I think he's kinda cute." Eva interrupted.

"Ugh, Eva don't say things like that around me I'll lose my lunch." Ronnie said imitating the fact that she would barf. They all laughed.

"Well your sister. Wow she is downright gorgeous!" Shawn commented.

"That's it, I'm throwing up."

"What about your mom?" Jas said rolling her eyes.

"Don't even get me STARTED! She wants me to be a genius inventor like her and Trunks. What if I want to be something else, huh?"

"Like what?" Ethan asked.

Veronica smiled slyly and said, "A rock star, obviously. Wait! NO! How about a writer? A soldier? A dancer maybe? Anything!" Her exciting, yet confused answer caused amusement amongst the group and Shina smiled.

"Our very own wonder woman!"

"You'd better believe it!" Veronica said proudly flexing her muscles.

After her last classes of the day Veronica met up with Jas, Shina, Shawn, and Kano to go to the park for sparring.

"Ready to lose guys?" Veronica said smirking at her friends. Their park spars were a once a week occurrence and the boys usually went along to see if they could ever best Veronica, although with her being a saiyan that was an impossibility, plus they had no fight training, so to her it was like blocking babies.

"Not today Ronnie" Shawn grinned. "I've been beefing up lately."

"Sure Shawn, keep telling yourself that." Ronnie said rolling her eyes.

"Optimism, must be nice to have?" Jas said. Shina and Veronica laughed. Kano and Shawn frowned.

"Say what you will. Someday we will beat you."

They trained and sparred in the park for three hours. Meanwhile….

Bulma was trying to get Trunks to go get her and bring her home.

"Trunks please, just go down to the park and pick her up."

"No way mom, she can come home by herself. Why don't you beep her or something?"

"Because….She left her beeper and phone at home again!"

"Again! Mom you need to like surgically attach that thing to her."

Just then Vegeta unknowingly walked into the thick of things. Bulma turned her sights quickly on him.

"Vegeta would you please go down to the park and retrieve your daughter!" She said pleadingly, her anger with the males of the saiyan species growing rapidly.

"Why should I?" Vegeta spat. Bulma's face turned to an extreme shade of red. "I don't think I have to tell you WHY! Now DO IT or you can sleep on the couch." Bulma's voice went from raised in anger to low and sultry and she walked out of the room, not before running her hand over Vegeta's shoulders teasingly.

Vegeta growled, he'd never slept on the couch and he'd be damned it he started now. He stomped out the door and flew to the park. He touched down in a patch of trees, so as not to be seen. Then he walked towards where he sensed his troublesome daughter.

He found her sparring with Jasmine while Shawn and Kano were nursing their bumps and bruises from previous matches, while Shina sat on a rock watching intently. In this sparring match the rules were; no deadly strikes and of course no energy attacks. Veronica couldn't fly either as she was supposed to keep that a secret. Vegeta watched them for a few moments, 'It has been too long since Veronica and I sparred.'

Vegeta was at that moment astonished at how much Veronica had grown. Somehow he had neglected to notice her change into a young woman, it was like he blinked and long gone were the days of her idolizing him, watching him train for hours doing her best to imitate, and astonishing him with her quick witted skill. There was no doubt in his mind she was a saiyan; she had always been the most dedicated to training of his children. He allowed himself a small smile as his pride in her swelled.

Finally coming out of his revere he shouted. "VERONICA! It is time to go! Your mother wishes you home!"

Veronica stopped dead, and turned to see her father standing there with his arms crossed in his classic pose. "Dad?" She whispered to herself. Vegeta did not go out in public often and he and Veronica hadn't spent much time together since she was 10 and started public school, since whenever she got home he was in the GR and usually by the time she went in he was somewhere else. Shawn and Kano saw him and froze glued to their spots. Vegeta scared the shit out of them.

Jas and Shina greeted him politely and Vegeta grumbled a reply. Veronica grabbed her bag and rolled her eyes. "Sorry guys gotta go."

"See ya Ronnie!" They shouted as they watched her and Vegeta stalk away. They walked down the street looking for a concealed place where they could fly without being seen as they walked Veronica asked.

"So mom picked you to come get me huh?"

"Yes she did." There was an awkward silence and Vegeta decided now was as good a time as ever to get to know his daughter as the teenager she had so quickly become when he wasn't looking. "So how was your day?" He mumbled.

Veronica brightened up she hard ever got to talk to her dad, although they had the best conversations. "You really wanna know?"

"Yes if I didn't then I wouldn't have asked?"

Veronica cringed at his cold tone, but went on. "Well I got an A on my Military history exam."

Vegeta smirked and the expression was not lost on Veronica. "Of course, you get your strategic mind from me."

"I figured as much…." She said smiling. There was another short silence as Veronica pooled her courage to ask something she had always longed to know about, her heritage. "Dad?"

"What?"

"Teach me about the saiyans?"

Vegeta's eyes temporarily grew huge. None of his children had ever shown an interest for the most part in their saiyan heritage, Trunks only wanted to know about saiyan habits that would affect him and Bra was practically oblivious as far as anything saiyan went, Veronica's question was a surprise. He had never told his children of his race, because he had long ago come to the bitter truth that none of it mattered. He had trouble coming to terms with it, but maintained his pride and saiyan love for the fight all the same. "Why?" He asked.

"It's my heritage. There are kids at school who have Spanish heritage and can speak Spanish as well as English. It would be cool to learn Saiyago. And…."

"I don't think so."

"What do you mean?" Veronica was slightly confused.

"I mean I am not going to teach you saiyago."

"Why not?!" Veronica questioned in earnest.

"I have my reasons. Don't ask me again. You will learn about saiyan biology eventually, but that is all." Veronica knew that when Vegeta said that was the end of it, that was the end of it, it seemed as though she had no hope of ever learning about her father's people. The rest of the way home was in silence.


	3. Shit HappensGood and Bad

**Chapter 3 Shit Happens…Good and Bad**

The next few days were pretty basic for Veronica, until Thursday. She went about her morning routine as usual and was feeding her pets when Bulma walked in and said, "Oh, Veronica I almost forgot don't make plans for Sunday because the Z gang is coming over for a reunion of sorts."

"You're kidding me!" Veronica said rolling her eyes. Veronica had never been well liked by the majority of the Z fighters, probably because she was like her dad, she thought with a smirk.

"No I am most certainly not. We haven't had a get together with everybody in a few years. Just think you get to spend time with the girls! Marron and Pan will be there!" Bulma was saddened that Veronica was not as close with the Z fighters as she was, but she had to admit the circumstances were different. Veronica was an enigma to all, even her own mother.

"Well there is that." Veronica sighed. Just then she saw the clock out of the corner of her eye and her eyes popped out of her head. "Ah, shit I'm late!" She hurriedly grabbed her bag and flew out the door. She flew to school and arrived just in time for first bell.

English of course was first class of the day, British Literature, Shakespeare was the topic of the day, *love SHAKESPEARE* Veronica was out in the hall with Jas and Ebony. The class had split into groups and pulled different Shakespeare plays out of a hat and now they had to pick a scene of importance from the play and act it out in front of the class. The three of them were out in the hall practicing. They were also being kind of goofy…..such things happen…..

"Ronnio, Ronnio, Where for art thou Ronnio? Jas asked over exaggeratingly. Ebony had to suppress her laughter at Jas's obviously fake girly tone.

She could not however suppress her hilarity when Ronnie coughed and in a deep voice said, "I'm down here, hiding in this bush!"

They were soon all cracking up and the school's resident asshole, Jarrod walked by with his thugs.

"Well looky here boys, looks like we walked into club loser." Jarrod said snidely. Jarrod wasn't overly bright or strong, but he was manipulative as anything, that's how he seemed to have all the right connections with the teachers and the student orgs. He had everyone thinking he was prince fucking charming, but Veronica knew better she could almost smell his slime….

Veronica rolled her eyes, "What a witty remark Jack, I am astounded by your vocabulary!" She shot at him. Veronica had most definitely been bestowed with her mother's rapier wit in the art of verbal spar.

Jarrod's evil smile turned to a sneer of disgust. "You talking to me?"

Veronica smirked, a smirk that would make her father proud flipping the lose side of her hair over her shoulder she said, "No I'm talking to the gorilla with the banana up his nose behind you."

The girls laughed and Jarrod's face turned red and Veronica could feel her smirk turn to a full fledged grin, oh how she loved making him squirm.

Jarrod recovered quickly and that slimy smile returned to his face, he turned his back to her as if to walk away and taunted. "You know its rude for scum like yourself to talk so rudely of those above you. But then what do you expect from a useless wastes of space like the three of you. You'll pay for that one….Veronica."

Veronica's blood began to boil instantly. No one and I mean no one called her Veronica accept her parents, and no one talked about her or friends like they were nothing! Jarrod snapped his fingers and his goons charged her. She didn't move she waited till they were almost upon her and then with inhuman speed punched them both in the stomach multiple times. They collapsed to the floor writhing in pain.

Jarrod stared, shaking in a fear. Jas and Ebony were stunned into shock as well, when Veronica zoomed up to Jarrod and slammed him into the wall leaving a crack that could have been a crater. They immediately noticed something different about their friend. Her eyes' sparkled with lightning bolts of anger coursing through them. Her voice had dropped to a dangerous low rumble. Jarrod screamed in pain and Veronica pulled on his collar bringing his face dangerously close to her own.

"Nobody calls me Veronica and lives to tell about it!" With that she punched him right in the face and kneed him in the stomach. Her assault continued until Jas and Ebony were able to snap out of their shock and ran to stop her. Jas grabbed her shoulder and shook her.

"Ronnie! SNAP OUT OF IT!" She shouted.

They pulled and pulled, but weren't strong enough to stop her assault. And soon the sound of the beating reached several teachers who appeared. They yelled for her to stop and finally it took half a dozen people to pull her away from Jarrod, who slumped to the floor a bloodied and broken mess. The teachers ignored her for the time being as they took to helping the injured males.

Finally Veronica seemed to realize what she had done. She snapped out of her trance and shook her head. Jas and Ebony held her arms tightly as if that could stop another assault. "Are you nuts?! What did you think you were doing?! You'll get suspended for this!" Jas growled out through clenched teeth.

"Forget suspension! You could be looking at jail time!" Ebony shouted.

"I….I don't know what came over me." Ronnie said staring at the ground. But that wasn't true, she knew. Her saiyan side had taken over. It was a problem only she had among the saiyan half lings. Gohan was the only one who could be said to have had something similar when he was younger, but now he was balanced. Whenever Veronica got angry her saiyan blood would reign supreme, battle instinct would take over and she would lose all sense of human morality. She very well could have killed him. Extreme power and strength came at a high price, although she had never lost it this badly before.

This fact alone caused her distress. Although she would not show remorse for what she had done. Her saiyan pride would not allow her, although her humanity was shrieking at her.

When Jarrod and the other boys were removed for medical assistance one of the teachers turned on Veronica with a scowl and said, "Come with me Miss. Briefs."

Veronica was led to the principal's office and made to sit in a chair while they called her parents. She sat in a chair outside the office awaiting her sentence and she could feel a weight upon her shoulders, she knew it must be guilt.

A little while later Bulma walked in and she saw Veronica sitting there she was confused. Obviously they had not explained the situation over the phone. Bulma went into the principal's office. Veronica knew she came out things would not look good for her.

Bulma came out with a serious frown on her face. She said nothing accept, "Come on Veronica we are going home." Bulma drove them home from Capsule Corp in silence, but the minute the door closed behind them….the lecturing began.

"Veronica what's wrong with you!? Your principal told me you BEAT the pulp out of a boy in your class, and injured TWO others as well! What the HELL were you thinking?!" Her tirade ended and Veronica shot back her own, as they say like mother like daughter.

"He insulted me and my friends! He was asking for it!"

"No one ASKS for a broken nose, a FULL set of broken ribs, and THREE sets of stitches, Veronica! Do you realize you been suspended from West High for TWO MONTHS! Just be glad the boy didn't press charges!"

"TWO MONTHS!" Was all Veronica could say in response.

"Yes I think its time we took you out of public school and put you back in tutoring with Bra."

"NO! MOM! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"I can and I will. Why should I let you go and interact with other kids if there's always a chance you'll beat the snot out of them! You're lucky you weren't expelled!"

"I can't help it! It's in my blood! If you are going to blame someone for my violent outbursts blame dad!"

Bulma was confused to say the least by her daughter's comment. "What does your father have anything to do with this?"

"He's a saiyan, RIGHT?! Saiyans are supposed to be battle crazed maniacs aren't they?" She screamed.

Bulma was shocked. Never had Veronica spoken about her saiyan heritage as such, in fact out of all her children she was the one most interested in her alien heritage.

"That's not entirely true!" Bulma replied trying to maintain her cool although it was obvious Veronica wasn't.

"YES it is! That's what I am and I obviously don't get my blood lust from YOU!" Veronica gasped after she realized what she had just said. She grab her head and shook it trying to clear out the fog that had overcome her rational mind. "I'm so….sorry. I…I…never mind." She mumbled.

'What am I doing?' She mused inwardly. This unusual outburst of uncontrollable lust for blood had taken quite a toll on her mental state. She quickly ran out the back door and flew off, before she could be stopped.

'What am I going to do with you?' Bulma thought to herself shaking her head as she heard her daughter's door slam.

Bulma stood silently for a while then, "Ah hell with it." She mumbled and headed off to the GR, she would let her husband deal with it.

Bulma banged on the door of the GR loudly, as she had done a thousand times before. "VEGETA!" She shouted. She stopped when she heard his audible grumble and the machine power down. The door opened and he stared at her looking slightly miffed, but paying attention just the same in case it was a real emergency.

Bulma gave a heavy sigh and crossed her arms over her chest in a very Vegeta-like fashion. Vegeta smirked, they had truly developed one another's habits in all the years they had been mated and he loved seeing her like that, but usually it meant she was being REALLY serious.

"Vegeta you need to talk to your daughter."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow his smirk stayed however. "Which one?"

Bulma sighed again. "Veronica!"

"Why me?"

"Because… you two have a lot more in common then she and I do." Vegeta could see it hurt Bulma that she wasn't closer with Veronica. "Besides she seems to be having some….saiyan instinct troubles."

Vegeta nodded. "I thought she might." Of all his children she was the most like a full blooded saiyan and he remembered how difficult his assimilation into human life had been.

Bulma explained what had happened and heaved a large sigh. "What are we going to do?" Bulma asked worry evident in her voice. Vegeta wrapped his arms around his mate to calm her. "I'll speak with her." He said, and then went off to find Veronica.

He found her out on the empty wasteland that the Z fighters used for training and battles frequently. Veronica was pummeling the shit out of a boulder, each punch decimating it a little more. "Not bad." He said as he watched her.

She through a grouchy glare at him and said, "Not bad? This used to be a mountain!"

Vegeta's eyes widened momentarily and he said, "Impressive."

Veronica grunted in response and continued her vendetta against the rock. Vegeta watched for another moment before speaking. "Your mother told me about today." No response. "I was wondering why you did it?"

Veronica's expression did not change. "In your words dad, that earthling pissed me off."

Vegeta's went wide once again. "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Why not? I'm a saiyan aren't I?"

"Part saiyan, but part earthling too."

Veronica stopped her smashing and turned to face her father her face turning sad and she stared down at the ground. "Well sometimes I feel more like a saiyan then anything else."

Vegeta wasn't sure what to say right away, but, "There's nothing wrong with that, you just need to control yourself with the weaklings is all." He floated down to the ground and she followed him sitting down and pulling her knees to her chest and sighing heavily. Vegeta sat down beside her and she spoke.

"I can handle my strength perfectly when I train with my friends but, when I get angry I can't control myself."

"You get that from me." Vegeta said deadpan.

Veronica laughed a little and then Vegeta's blank expression and he did too.

After a few moments of laughter he coughed regaining his serious father face. "I have decided your punishment." Veronica stared up nervously at her father biting her lip and hoping she looked innocent enough to get off easy. Vegeta eyed her look and turned his gaze away so as not to be affected by her puppy face. "You've already been suspended for two months from school so for that whole time you are grounded." Veronica's jaw dropped. "That means no going out with friends and no phone, and extra training."

"What about my computer!?" Veronica asked urgently. Kano had been right about her need for it.

"You can keep that, you're going to need it for the work you'll be doing during your suspension."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I am making you train harder and I am almost positive your mother will have an academic regiment for you so that you don't fall behind with all the work you miss."

"Ah and here I thought I had a couple months off!" She said sarcastically.

Vegeta smirked. "And you are still coming to the get together on Sunday."

Veronica sighed. "I guess its better then nothing. But do I hafta?" She said pleadingly.

"If I have to go and be in the same room with Kakarott for a few hours and be civil about it so do YOU!" He said bringing them nose to nose to illustrate his point.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of leaving you alone with Goku. Dende only knows what you'd do to him!" She remarked with a grin at her own sarcastic comment.

Vegeta smiled and lightly punched her shoulder. "That's my girl."

Veronica smiled, it wasn't often that she got to hang out with her dad like this, he made her feel better. "Hey dad you wanna spar?" She asked.

"Only if you think you can handle sparring against me?"

"You bet!" So father and daughter spent the rest of the afternoon sparring.

On Saturday the house was a buzz with activity. Bulma was getting everything ready for the party, Vegeta had taken Bra on an impromptu shopping spree, Trunks was working on a new invention, and Veronica had just finished a morning of intense training, and was heading to the menagerie to visit her pets when Trunks appeared. "Hey sis, you been training?" Veronica was wearing a sweaty T-Shirt a pair of tight black shorts and a head band around her forehead under her mass of hair.

"Thank you for that stunning report Captain Obvious!" Veronica said as she walked by him giving him a mock salute.

She walked into the menagerie and was jumped on by her dogs. They knocked her down and began to lick her face. Soon more exotic pets appeared around her. Tigers, monkeys, baby dinosaurs. Like her grandfather she had quite a way with the animals. She sat on the floor and petted them all as best she could when her grandfather and her mother appeared. "There you are!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Hello my dear." Doctor Briefs greeted her.

Veronica balanced a monkey on her shoulder gently pushed a tiger away from her face where he was licking her so she could answer. "What's up?" She asked.

Bulma smiled. "I was wondering if you would like to come to the lab with me?"

"Why would I want to go to the lab mom? I suck at inventing. Basic mechanic skills do not register in here." She said knocking on her skull.

"Oh posh, you are my daughter, thus you are intelligent enough to do anything. Come on, please, I need some company."

Veronica was finding it difficult to say no to her mother, she felt like she should at least go with her in apology for causing her all that trouble last week. "Alright, if you really want me too."

Bulma smiled and the two of them walked across Capsule Corp to the lab. Trunks was already there working on a design for some new invention that would make Capsule even more rich and famous then it already was. "Trunks, I thought you had a meeting with the executives today?" Bulma asked retrieving lab coats for her and Veronica.

"I do, I just wanted to finish this before I went, but I'd better get going before I'm late." Trunks got up to walk out of the room, but messed with Veronica's hair first. "Don't blow anything up in here ok, sis." She swatted his hand away and glared at him as he left the room.

Bulma and Veronica sat down at a messy work bench, with paper and pencils strewn all around. Bulma began working on her previous inventions and Veronica sat there tapping her fingers bored. To amuse herself she picked up a small metal orb sitting on the table and turned it over in her hands when she suddenly had an idea. She grabbed a pencil and some paper and began to eagerly sketch out her idea, all the while her gaze jumping back and forth between the orb and the paper and occasionally glancing towards the ceiling with her tongue sticking out in concentration. Bulma soon got curious after a while and looked over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

Veronica sat up straight and slid her paper across the table to her mother. "Ha! I've done it! I've solved the energy crisis!"

Bulma raised an eyebrow as she watched Veronica pick up the metal orb and twirl it on her finger. "You've solved the world's energy crisis in one hour?"

"Not the world's energy crisis! The battle energy crisis I'm always hearing about!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well everybody is always telling me about how they always lose a lot of energy during big battles. It always seems that they run out of energy right when they need it, near the end of the battle. Well, what if they could store any amount they wanted into this small orb and save it for an emergency."

Bulma studied Veronica's schematic and then nodded. "An orb that holds an energy blast? It could work, but how would they get the energy in and out of the orb?"

"We can push our energy into it, if we can form it into a ball and usually push our energy through substances in its purest form. If the ball can contain it, then to deploy it can be like an impact sensitive grenade or capsule deployed."

Bulma was impressed to say the least by her daughter's idea, but it was the least to be expected from the child of a genius inventor and a battle tactician. "That could work. That would have helped us out in a lot of battles. If I can figure out the mechanics of it, we'll make a reserve for the Z forces, I'm not sure how open some would be to using backups but it is a really great practical idea."

Veronica beamed, praise from her mom was few and far between Bulma and her continued to discuss the logistics of Veronica's first invention and Veronica could only think how ironic that she got closer with her parents because she got in trouble.


	4. Party!

**Chapter 4 Party!!!**

The next morning (Sunday) Veronica awoke early she knew she would be spending much of the day at the party and that Vegeta still wanted her to get her training in. She did sit ups, push ups, and practiced her strikes and kicks. After that she snuck down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. She grabbed a bowl of cereal and headed back to her room. When she got there several of her dogs were lying outside her door, she let them in and sat down on her bed sketch pad in hand. She was so caught up in her drawing she lost track of time. 2 hours later she looked up at the clock…. "11! DAMN!" She had half an hour to get ready before the Z gang started arriving for the party.

She ran to her closet and began to rummage. Clothes flew all across the room as she searched for something her mother would dub suitable. She held up various clothing combinations for her dogs' approval. "What about these? Dressy enough?" They shook their heads at her. "AH!" She shouted in frustration. Finally she found a pair of black dress pants and a long sleeved red peasant blouse. "I haven't worn this in forever." She said looking herself over in her mirror. "I'm surprised it still fits?!"

"What do you think guys?" She asked her pets once again and they barked their approval.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Veronica! Hurry up!" It was Bra.

"Great even she's ready before me!" Veronica sprang across her room to the jewelry box and pulled out her pearl earring and her silver choker with the onyx stone in the front. She clipped them on while staring in the mirror she shook her head in frustration as she noticed her permanently askance mane. "I hate my hair! Why does it have to be stuck in this shape all the time!" She sighed heavily and threw her hands up in despair. "Forget it!" She said throwing on her slip on flats and falling out the door. "Stay here!" She shouted to her pets as she raced off to the garden to join the party. She was twenty minutes late.

She walked into the garden everyone present except her, thusly all eyes fell on her and her rushed entrance. Bulma spoke aloud from across the room approaching her. "There you are! Did you over sleep?"

"No I lost track of time." She said as she scratched the back of her head. Bulma crossed her arms as Vegeta approached.

"Sounds like something I would expect from your father."

Vegeta smirked and replied, "Like Father like daughter I suppose." Veronica smiled and then 18 and Marron walked over.

"Hey Ronnie, long time no see." Marron said casually. Veronica smiled and hugged her, Marron was like a big sister to Veronica and 18 was pretty awesome too. They were the only two of the non family Z fighters who weren't freaked out by her.

"Its great to see you guys! 18 when did you cut your hair?!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, I needed a new style. You like it?"

"I love it!" They chatted for a bit telling each other of recent happening and their lives then mused about when the dancing was going to start. Just then Trunks walked by talking to Goten. They walked over to Yamcha who didn't seem interested in talking he was staring at Veronica with a mild nostalgia on his face. Suddenly he just spoke out of the blue "You know Trunks, your sister reminds me a lot of your mother when she was young. She's just as beautiful."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Oh please Yamcha! Don't even talk like that!"

Yamcha laughed. "Just kidding Trunks, I would never think of her like that, she's just a kid and besides your dad would kill me." Goten turned and looked at Veronica.

"Well…she is pretty." He said softly.

Trunks and Yamcha stared skeptically at him. And when Goten noticed their stairs he blushed a little and shrugged. "For a kid." He said nervously.

Finally Bulma turned on the music and the small raised platform in their large garden became a dance floor for the girls while the older Z fighters chatted. "Let's dance!" Veronica shouted and Bra grinned gladly following her older sister out onto the floor they were soon followed by Marron and Pan. Pan was blushing like crazy and just stood with them as they danced. Veronica looked over her and asked, "Pan why aren't you dancing?"

"I don't know how!" She confessed embarrassed.

"Don't sweat it, I'll teach you." Soon Veronica's dance lessons had all of the girls tearing up the floor. From off to the side, all the moms watched.

"Should we?" Bulma asked.

"Let's!" Videl said with a smile. With that, Bulma, Videl, 18, and Chi chi joined the party on the dance floor.

Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta were standing together watching them. "I never thought I'd see the day where the children of Vegeta and the grandchild of Goku would be dancing together." Piccolo commented.

Goku grinned. "Sounds crazy doesn't it. I still can't believe you have THREE kids Vegeta. After all these years I still can't grasp it."

"Well believe it Kakarott. They're all mine. Those are my daughters. I'm not sure I'll ever totally understand them. Especially Veronica….." Vegeta mused. He and Veronica had a lot in common, but she was still such a free and different spirit then he had ever been, he wasn't sure how he could help her balance her instincts with the world she lived in.

"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked.

"She's so different from Trunks and Bra, she hates inventing and won't go shopping unless she has too. She's like me in a lot way and yet she's interested in the strangest thing, and that scares me."

"What that she likes strange stuff?" Goku asked.

"No….that she's like me…" Vegeta spoke softly. Goku didn't respond he knew that Vegeta was thinking of all the pain he'd caused others in the past, Bulma included. He had long since repented and given up those ways, but he worried Veronica would end up the same way. He just nodded in understanding and the three of them were silent observing the group on the dance floor.

The part was a lot of fun, food, dance, chat, at one point a slow song began to play. The moms managed to drag their men out on the floor. Even Bulma and Chichi dragged Vegeta and Goku out onto the floor. Trunks finally ponyed up and asked Pan to dance, Veronica was exceedingly pleased cause she knew her brother had a slight crush on the girl and vice versa. Maybe in a few years she could play matchmaker. Uub was there and he asked Marron to dance. Bra and Veronica didn't really care to dance. Goten was the only single male left and he approached the table the two were sitting at. He stood before Veronica obviously nervous he scratched the back of his head and smiled the traditional Son innocent smile. "Hey V, would you care to dance?" Veronica rolled her eyes. She and Trunks were not the closest of siblings and she had always lumped Goten into the say 'playa' bracket as her brother, that or he was stupid like his father. Besides she didn't care for any pity dance from her brother's best friend just cause she didn't have a boyfriend. 'V? No one calls me that?' She thought curiously. "With you?" She asked out loud.

"Yeah."

"I don't think so. I'll sit this one out." She said looking away, the Vegeta trade mark cold hard look on her face. Goten's eyes seemed to loose their glow and unlike Veronica Bra noticed this. She smirked and said, "I'll dance with you Goten." Goten smiled politely and took her hand. "Ok."

The two of them went out on the floor and the two of them danced, a friendly dance. "You've got a crush on my sister don't you Goten?" Bra whispered.

Goten's eyes grew wide. "How did you know?"

Bra giggled. "Its obvious. You looked so forlorn when she turned you down." Her voice changing to a sympathetic tone as she spoke.

Goten blushed. "Can you blame her, I'm Trunks best friend, and ten years her senior. Besides Vegeta would flip if I tried to ask her out. I'm worried he's going to kill me for dancing with you as it is."

Bra smirked. "Probably, but I think you have bigger problems."

"Like what?"

"Veronica doesn't like you, even as a friend." Bra said seriously although she hated telling Goten such a cold hard truth.

"I know that's part of the problem. Can you help me?" Goten asked a glimmer of hope in his dark eyes.

"I don't know…..Maybe I'll keep you for myself." Bra said sarcastically running her fingers through his hair. Goten cringed and spoke nervously.

"Very funny Bra." Bra laughed.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

The party was over all too soon and they all said their goodbyes promising to see each other again soon. Veronica went straight to her room, to converse with her friends online as was her evening custom. After Bra had dressed down for the night she ventured to her sister's room and knocked. "What?" Veronica called from the other side.

"It's me, Bra, I want to talk to you."

"Come in." Bra came in and surveyed the mess that was Veronica's room. Clothes, books, papers, and CDs were strewn everywhere, Bra stepped over a while of dirty laundry and sat down on the only clean surface in the room the bed.

"What cha doing?" She asked innocently, or so it seemed.

"Talking to my friends. What do you want?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering…..if you had any crushes as of late?" Bra said not too coyly and grinned fiddling with her hair as Veronica's head swiveled around and glared at her.

"Why in the world would I?" She replied annoyed.

"I don't know. It's just you're 17 and you've never had a boyfriend. Seems a little strange to me."

Veronica rolled her eyes and turned back to the computer screen, "That's because I am strange." There was a short silence while Bra thought.

'I have to get something out of her for Goten's sake.' She pulled her knees up to her chest nonchalantly and asked. "What do you look for in a guy?"

Veronica sighed heavily. "I know where this is going and it stops now. If you are trying to set me up with somebody forget it."

"I'm doing no such thing! I was just wondering. Sheesh! Can't we even talk as sisters?" Bra snapped seemingly irritated.

Veronica leaned back in her chair and sighed again giving into her little sister's questions. "You really wanna know?"

Bra nodded. "Well he would have to be strong so I would have someone good to spar with."

'Check' Bra thought mentally making her checklist of Goten's attributes in comparison with her sister's list.

"A good guy, not like a knight in shining armor just an average nice guy."

'Check'

"Preferably handsome."

'Check'

"We should probably have something in common so we can do some stuff together."

'Not sure about that one.'

"Obviously we should be compatible so I don't kill him."

'Ish. Not good.'

"Funny and sweet."

'Doable.'

"I guess that's it."

Bra smiled and said, "Ok, thanks for telling me! Good night!" With that she abruptly left the room. Veronica blinked when the door closed behind her.

"Weird."

Bra leaned against the outside of Veronica's door deep in thought. 'What am I going to tell Goten? The two of them don't exactly get along, they only have like two things in common, saiyan blood and fighting skills. What am I going to do?'


	5. To Hurt and Be Hurt

**Chapter 5**

The first few weeks of Veronica suspension weren't so bad, but by the end of the first month she was going mad with being confined to her house with only her family for company. Plus she hadn't practiced with her band since her suspension and was greatly missing their sessions. She still spoke with her friends and band mates on line, and they understood that her absence couldn't be helped, but she felt like she was letting them down.

Veronica wanted two things in her life; to match her father's fighting skills and to be a professional musician/singer in a rock band. She practiced both arts diligently and determinedly while on her hiatus/suspension from school, but silently yearned for human contact.

As she sat at her desk musing she received an IM from her fellow band member, Ethan.

'Yo Ronnie! We totally just got a gig for Saturday night!'

'Really? Where?'

'The annual Rock Out Rave.'

'NO WAY! WICKED!'

'So you down? We really need you on vocals for this!'

'But dude, I'm grounded, remember?'

'Yeah, so?'

'So….what?'

'Sneak out.'

'I don't know Ethan, I'm almost positive I would get caught.' Veronica spoke true, it was highly unlikely that her father wouldn't find her ki signature if she snuck out, hell he could probably smell her out with his saiyan senses.

'Ah come on Ronnie! Without you we won't be able to pull this off! And this is our first real gig! We need the publicity!'

Veronica thought for a moment there was no way she was going to let the band down.

'Don't worry Ethan, I'll figure something out.'

The next morning Veronica walked in the kitchen for breakfast with the family. She sat down at the counter next to Bra and Vegeta while Bulma and Trunks were situated around the other sides. "Mom, dad, I have a favor to ask?" Veronica asked.

"What is it dear?" Bulma said.

"Could I pleaseeeee please pleaseeeee not be grounded this weekend?" She begged.

Vegeta shook his head. "No Veronica, your grounding is a punishment you don't get breaks."

"Oh but dad, my band is playing this weekend and they really need me. I just can't let them down!"

"Wait…a band?" Vegeta questioned curiously. He knew his daughter loved music, he could often hear noise coming from her room at all hours of the day he did not remember her being in a band. Trunks too had a look of confusion on his face.

Veronica shifted uneasily not sure how excited her father would be to hear about her being in a band. "Well, yeah, me and some of my friends have a band called the Odd Teens Out."

Bra nodded eager to chime in on her sister's behalf. "Uh hmm. They're pretty good too. They can play like all the genres!"

"Really?" Bulma asked curiously. "What do you play dear?"

"I sing, and sometimes play drums."

"You sing? No wonder your band isn't very popular." Trunks chimed in.

Veronica growled and grasped her orange juice glass preparing to throw it at him. "VERONICA! No throwing of dishes of any kind in this house!" Bulma's mom reflex was faster then Veronica's throwing reflex. Veronica released her glass and sat back in her chair before looking at her mother pleading once more.

"So…."

"No, I'm sorry Veronica, you are grounded and that means no band shows either. You're friends will just have to get alone without you." Bulma said.

"But mom,"

"No buts. That is the end of it."

"But they need me! They'll lose the gig!"

"There will be other gigs, Veronica, and besides you need to learn a lesson." Bulma continued her mom knows best speech, but Veronica became angry.

"Mom! You don't understand this is something extremely important to me, I want to do this for a living some day!"

"What?!" Bulma asked rather astonished at her daughter's confession.

Veronica didn't answer she only growled and stormed out of the room. Trunks shook his head. "What a brat."

Veronica stormed off to her room, somehow she knew that was going to happen. Her parents just didn't understand her. 'I hate to do this to you guys, but its time to take matters into my own hands.'

Soon Saturday rolled around and since Veronica had not made a big fuss in the last few days about not being allowed to go out the issue was almost completely forgotten by her parents. Saturday afternoon she packed a duffle with her clubbing outfit and drum sticks in it and walked out into the hall. She saw her mother at the bottom of the staircase and yelled from the top. "Hey mom!"

"Yes dear?" Bulma answered back.

"Don't expect me for dinner I'm camping out in the menagerie tonight!"

Bulma smiled and chuckled. "Veronica you haven't camped out there in years."

Veronica forced a grin. "Well you know me, always a kid at heart." Bulma chuckled and walked away and Veronica heaved a sigh of relief as she scurried off to the menagerie where she set up a dummied up sleeping bag behind a stand of trees near the back. She opened one of the windows to sneak out of. Before she left she turned to her curious pets who had watched her entire scheme thus far. She grabbed her favorite tiger's face and scratched his chin affectionately. "Can you guys cover me?" She asked.

The animals seemed to understand their master and in some form or other nodded. She smiled at them and bid them farewell and good luck.

She promptly jumped down and to avoid detection suppressed her ki and booked it to her band mate Eva's house. It was a pretty long walk across, but for a saiyan it was nothing. Eva opened the door and a look of surprise flashed across her face before being replaced with a smile and a sigh of relief. "You made it!?" She said.

"Nothing was going to stop me from missing this gig." Veronica replied.

"Great! Let's get rockin then!" Eva said as she led Veronica inside and up the stairs where they would be getting ready for the first big step in their musical lives. An hour later the doorbell rang and Eva's mother answered the door. Ebony was standing there with Ethan and Shawn sitting in the truck with the motor running with all their instruments safely stowed in the back.

"Hello Ebony dear, one second they should be down. GIRLS!" Eva's mother yelled up the stairs. Eva and Veronica charged down the stairs fully done up and grins on their faces.

"Later mom!" Veronica said kissing her mom on the cheek as they bolted out the door.

"Have fun guys! Be safe! You'll be great!" Eva's mother called out to them as they jumped in Ethan's truck and took off.

"Wow, your mom sure seems cool letting a fugitive from the folks hide at your house till the show." Shawn commented.

"That's because she doesn't know I'm a fugitive. I try to keep my home life as much a secret from the public as possible, otherwise paparazzi would know where to find me." Veronica replied.

"A little extra publicity couldn't hurt." Shawn said with a sarcastic grin.

Veronica playfully smacked his shoulder. "Very funny drummer boy."

Shawn rubbed his shoulder and gave a small playful frown. They arrived at West City's annual Rock Out Rave at the famous Electric Neon Night Club. The Rock Out Rave was the chance of a lifetime for all small no name bands to hit the big time. It was a local exhibition of all the local diverse bands and many scouts showed up as well as over a thousand ecstatic spectators.

The entire gang from school was there to cheer on their friends, the Odd Teens Out.

After their warm up the whole band was stoked the atmosphere was well, electric.

"Are we ready?" Veronica asked the fidgeting band. There was a hearty yes in response and Veronica grinned. "This is going to be AWESOME!"

Meanwhile the atmosphere back at Capsule Corp was about to get electric or maybe nuclear is a better word.

Sometime after dinner Vegeta was looking for a sparring partner. "Bulma where are all our children?"

Bulma smiled "Trunks is on a date, Bra is with Pan at the mall, and Veronica is in the menagerie."

"Why she is so fond of those disgusting beasts I will never know." He grumbled heading to the menagerie to find his middle child.

When he walked in most of the animals scattered his presence wasn't very calming. He tried to sense Veronica's ki, but found nothing. "Veronica!" He barked in annoyance. He disliked having to search for her. He finally came upon her sleeping bag with her tiger curled up next to it.

"Veronica, get up it won't do to sleep in the evening when there is training to be done." He barked out. The tiger growled at him and Vegeta scowled. "Veronica!" He barked again. "Are you listening to me?" Vegeta pushed the tiger aside like it was nothing and pulled back the sleeping bag flap to find nothing but a bunch of pillows. He snarled and then tried to find her ki on the premises. He came up with nothing. He stood up just in time to feel the breeze from the open window hit him and when he turned his head he could see through the open window into the lit city nearby. He clenched his fists and stalked out of the menagerie and down the hall to Veronica's room. When he didn't find her their either he roared. "VERONICA!"

Bulma heard his call and scurried to the bottom of the stairs to look up at her husband. "Vegeta, what is it?"

Vegeta stomped down the stairs. "Your daughter has run away." He growled out in his gravely voice.

"What?!" Bulma squealed in disbelief.

"She is not on the premises, and I cannot sense her at the moment." Vegeta replied annoyed with Bulma's high pitched noise.

Bulma's face started to turn red and she stomped her foot. "That little BRAT! She must have gone to that band thing! After we explicitly told her not too!"

Vegeta growled in agreed annoyance and Bulma promptly stomped off to try and find out where this 'gig' of hers was.

They wouldn't have to wait that long though.

Veronica and the rest of the band took the stage to thunderous applause. Veronica was so ecstatic about singing she forgot to keep a hold on her ki and let her signature flow freely.

"Hey everybody out there!" She shouted into the mike.

"How do you all feel about some rock and roll!?" There was a shriek of approval and they all grinned.

"Ok then! Here we go!" They started up with a rendition of ACDC's "It's a long way to the top."

The crowd loved it. Veronica was notoriously full of energy as a singer and the crowd obviously enjoyed the enthusiasm. Unfortunately by the time they had finished the first song Vegeta had tracked down Veronica's ki signal. He had flown down to the club by himself, Bulma far too upset to be driving. Vegeta's anger was one of a quiet rage, which because Veronica was his daughter he would not allow to get out of hand. He walked into the crowded club and growled he turned his head to the stage where Veronica's ki was coming from and he saw red. There was his daughter dressed in a black corset with a denim jacket on over it and a black mini skirt with fish net leggings on underneath and hooker boots up on stage bowing and thanking the crowd and asking if the crowd wanted to hear another.

When Veronica took off her jacket because of the heat in the club Vegeta growled. "It was far too much skin showing on his daughter for his taste. He shoved his way across the massive crowd of people and effortlessly jumped on the stage knocking aside the security guard as if they were nothing. Veronica gasped as her father climbed up on the stage.

"Dad!? What are you doing here?!" She demanded her scowl matching his as she covered the microphone with her hand.

Vegeta glared down at his daughter. "You should already know the answer to that fool question. Now put your jacket back on we are leaving." He said evenly but with venom.

Veronica almost growled but with held it. "Look, I know I'm in trouble, but can this wait? I'm on stage right now!?" She said waving her hand at the crowd to prove her obvious point.

"It doesn't matter. Now do not push me Veronica, you are in deep enough as it is." He sent a glare at her band mates letting them know they had best stay where they were.

Before Veronica could say more in her defense, a group of guys in the crowd piped up with cat calls and insults. "Hey babe, tell your boyfriend to get his ugly ass off the stage!"

"Yeah you could do so much better!"

Vegeta growled and turned his glare on them. His acidic glare was threat enough and they all shut up before Vegeta forcibly grabbed Veronica's jacket and handed it to her before picking her up over his shoulder and carrying her out. Veronica growled in frustration and roared. "DAD! PUT ME DOWN! THIS IS NOT DIGNIFIED! I'M NOT LEAVING! DAD?!" He did not respond to her kicking and screaming he simply walked down the block and turned the corner into an alley before taking to the skies, Veronica still in her unhappy position.

When they landed in the backyard of Capsule Corp Veronica was furious and when Vegeta put her down she threw a punch at him. He caught it easily seeing as how it was thrown in a moment of anger and not very well at that. "Do not ever attack me in anger Veronica."

Veronica snarled. "Why did you do that?! You embarrassed me and ruined my band's chances!"

"You embarrassed yourself, dressing in this get up!" He motioned to her outfit.

"What's wrong with it?" Veronica asked. "Bra wears stuff like this all the time."

"Bra does not wear it on stage in front of hundreds of filthy lowlife men."

"So? I'm not stupid dad, I wasn't going to go anywhere or do anything with any of those guys!" There was silence between them for a moment.

"So what you think I'm capable of that? Being a common whore?!"

Vegeta didn't say a thing he just stared down at her hard for a few moments searching her frantic expression. Then he spoke slowly. "You're behavior is not acceptable for one of my line." Veronica froze as his words rang through her head. She hung her head in shame and Vegeta didn't miss the loss of the spark in her eyes. His words had hurt her deeply. She bit her lip and turned to leave, but before she entered the house she turned back to look at her father with a defeated yet still angry look. She opened her mouth and took a small breath before she spoke.

"Well if that's the case….I'm glad we're not of Vegeta-sei, or else you'd probably kill me for such insolence." With that venomous verbal blow she went inside and trotted to her room head held high holding back tears.

Vegeta remained still. His daughter's words had been biting, and the worst part was that they were true. Under different circumstances his relationship with his children would be much different. He most likely wouldn't have Veronica or Bra for that matter.

Bulma had seen Veronica's door close and was fully intent on ripping her daughter a new one, but she saw Vegeta was still standing outside through the window and he looked dazed. She walked to the door and opened it to stare out at her husband. Vegeta finally realized her presence and blinked focusing on his worried mate.

"What's wrong?" She asked sincere in her questioning.

"Nothing." He said trying to assure her as he took her offered hands. Bulma after years of learning to read Vegeta knew better.

"I'll talk to her." Bulma said leaning up to kiss her Prince on the cheek.

Bulma went up to Veronica's room and knocked. "Go away!" Was the barked reply she got.

Bulma paid no heed to the command and entered her daughter's room set on letting her know she had earned herself another month of grounding.

"Veronica, you have no idea how much trouble you're in." Bulma said as she entered the room to find her daughter lying on the bed curled up in a ball with a dry streak of tears on her cheek.

"No I think I do." Veronica replied no emotion in her voice.

"Oh you do, do you? Well then tell ME how much trouble are you in and I'll tell you whether you're right or not." Bulma snapped her anger still clearly evident.

"Enough trouble that I've been disowned by my father and misjudged by my mother you tell me how that sounds?" Veronica threw back caustically. If Bulma had been any kind of fighter she would have noticed that Veronica's ire was causing her ki to rise, but she wasn't a fighter of that sort.

Bulma heaved a large sigh. "Veronica I haven't misjudged you, you've just deliberately disobeyed me and that is upsetting."

"Why?! Because YOU'RE always in CONTROL! News flash MOM! I'm 17! I'm a grown saiyan woman! And there is no way you can CONTROL ME ANYMORE!" With every word she emphasized her ki energy surged off of her in waves that were now tangible enough to be felt by Bulma it was an oppressive force pushing her towards the door.

Vegeta has still been outside till he'd felt his daughter's ki spike. He sensed the danger and rushed to his daughter's room. He pushed it open forcefully to find his wife shivering and terror at the sight of their daughter. He too was shocked. When one normally turned super saiyan their eyes flashed gold for a moment as their ki engulfed them, but Veronica's eyes were red as was her ki. Vegeta had never seen the like of it, but he knew it had to be stopped. "VERONICA THAT'S ENOUGH!!" He bellowed commandingly. Instantly her eyes faded back to their normal color and her surge dissipated. She frowned at them and turned away laying back down on her bed with her back to them. Bulma was shaking and Vegeta was furious. He led Bulma safely out of the room before he came back in and growled getting Veronica's attention. She sent him a peeved glare and they had a short staring contest before Vegeta grumbled out in a thick voice he hadn't needed to use in 20 plus years.

"You should be ashamed for what you just did. How would you feel if you had just killed your mother?"

Veronica didn't reply his ice gravel tone cutting her deep and inside her heart was breaking even more. Truly she wanted to cry.

"You're confined to this room until I say different. I should kill you for the offense against your mother, but I will settle for beating you in the gravity chamber tomorrow."

Vegeta slammed the door closed and it almost came off its hinges. He was furious, the part of him that had been a father for over 20 years knew that wasn't the right thing to say, but the dominate royal pride side of him knew exactly how rebels were dealt with. He took a deep breath and clenched his fist before leading Bulma away to their room, trying to calm her down.

Back in Veronica's room the minute the door had closed she broke down in tears, sobs of pure anguish, not because she had been dragged away from her band or that she was being punished, but because she had lost control yet again and almost killed her mother because of it. She couldn't bear it if she had. Her father was so disappointed in her his voice had portrayed sheer venom almost hatred for her and she couldn't blame him.

"What's wrong with me?" She sobbed staring at her hands as if they alien extensions of her body. She scanned the room which had suffered some damage from her power surge, she knew she could never show her face to her family again, and she couldn't risk hurting anyone with her volatile nature so she made a decision. She stood up and wiped her eyes determinedly and changed while she packed….to run away.


	6. To the Surface

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Bra awoke and headed out of her room to find some breakfast and on the way she found a note scrawled on a hastily torn notebook page stuck to her door.

It read,

_Dear Bra,_

_It seems as you're the only one in this house who's going to miss me. I have to leave. It's too dangerous for me to stay. Do me a favor take care of my pets for me. Love ya sis. _

_Ronnie._

Bra's eyes widened a second before she screamed. "MOM! DAD! TRUNKS!" She stood frozen trying to absorb what she read. Then Trunks appeared at her side.

"Bra?! Bra? What's the matter?" He asked urgently looking bedraggled.

He pried the note from her tight grip and this broke Bra from her spell and she sprinted down the hall to Ronnie's room. She threw the door open to find nothing, just a disastrous mess.

Vegeta appeared behind her and he first noticed that Veronica was not in her room. Bulma came up behind him and said, "For Kami's sake Bra what is the matter?"

"She's gone." Trunks spoke as he came upon the gathering in the hallway.

Bra immediately turned around and threw herself into her mother's arms sobbing. Bulma was in a confused stupor of denial. "What?"

"What do you mean, 'She's gone.'?" Vegeta demanded. Trunks handed him the note and said,

"You tell me."

Vegeta read the note and immediately crushed it in his hand. He was angry to say the least. "THAT BRAT!" He growled out.

Bulma looked expectantly at her husband. "Vegeta what's going on? WHERE is Veronica?"

"She ran away." He said staring into his wife's eyes. Bra's sobs became louder. Vegeta growled to himself and stomped off. Bulma looked to Trunks.

"WHAT? Why would she do that?"

Trunks shrugged. "Her note said she thought she was too dangerous to stay here and that no one would miss her anyway." Trunks said sullenly his own guilt starting to take over.

Bra choked out. "NO! I MISS HER! I DO! She didn't even THINK about what this would do to ME!?" Bra continued to wail and Bulma held her tightly trying to comfort her. She knew all to well what had prompted Veronica to run away. "Oh Goodness…" She whispered. She pulled herself from Bra's grasp and handed her sobbing daughter off to Trunks refusing to let the guilt and anger seep in. "Here. Take her. I'm getting reinforcements."

Bulma stalked off after her husband to find him sitting on their bed his head in his hands looking very angry and confused. "Vegeta?" She whispered entering the room slowly.

He looked at her through the hole in his hands growled. "WHY?! Why….I mean what….WHAT is wrong with her?!"

Bulma sat down next to him and sighed. "There is nothing necessarily wrong with her, she's just going through a rough time. Being a teenager is never easy."

Vegeta shook his head. "I know that, but…she almost killed you…" He whispered his voice dropping off. He took her hand and held it. Bulma smiled lovingly at her husband.

"I don't know what is happening to Veronica, but she's our daughter, we have to try to and help her."

Vegeta was silent for a long time and then he looked up into his wife's eyes and saw the worry permeate her blue depths. He sighed. "Alright, call them." Bulma smiled a little and kissed his cheek as she hurried out of the room to call up Goku and the other Z fighters to ask for their aid in finding the missing saiyan.

The rest of that day was spent searching. Unfortunately, Veronica's ki signal was nowhere to be found. Vegeta found himself for the first time cursing his daughter's skills.

"Damn it!" He cursed scanning the horizon in vain as the sun sank behind the horizon. Goku was with him and he put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder trying to reassure him.

"We'll find her Vegeta."

Vegeta growled and shrugged off Goku's hand and ran his own through his spiky locks.

"We should head back." Goku continued.

Vegeta wanted to keep looking, but he knew Kakarott was right so he turned to fly home and whispered to the breeze. "Where are you Veronica?"

That night all the Z fighters were gathered at Capsule Corp after a long day of searching. Bra had fallen asleep in tears that they had not yet found her big sister. Bulma held her head in her lap and Vegeta stood by the sliding glass door staring out into the night. Her mother, 18 and Chi chi sat next to Bulma trying to reassure her. Marron slept next to Bra on the couch. Goku, Piccolo, Krillin and the rest sat around in silence Trunks sat between Gohan and Goten with his head in his hands, partially he blamed himself for Veronica running away. He had never been the best of older brothers.

Goten was just as worried as the rest it seemed, only Bra would know why. "Why? Why would she run away like this?" He whispered mostly to himself. He didn't expect an answer, but Vegeta decided to let the cat out of the bag finally. None of the Z fighters knew what had happened the night before and he was so angry and although he would never admit it worried, he could no longer keep quiet about it.

"Because…I told her she was a disgrace…a disgrace to the family line."

Goten looked at the Prince with a confused expression that was slowly turning to anger, "Why, why would you do that?"

Vegeta spun around to face the young demi saiyan. "BECAUSE! She almost KILLED her MOTHER!"

Everyone in the room sat with a shocked look upon their faces. Goten the more so. "….She…she…wouldn't do that…" He said slowly trying to process Vegeta's words.

Trunks stared in horror at his father and Bulma sat quietly running her hand through Bra's hair soothingly. Chi chi put her hand on Bulma's shoulder and Bulma gave her a weak smile.

"Something's wrong with her Vegeta." Piccolo stated in an even voice.

"Don't you think I know that?! And whatever it is, it is my fault!"

"Vegeta! That's not true!" Bulma commented, she would not allow him to place the blame solely on himself. "We're not even sure what's wrong, all we can do is find her and do what we can to help her."

Just then Capsule Corp's doorbell rang. Bulma's father patted his wife on the shoulder and looked reassuringly at his daughter as he went to answer the door. "Oh my..." He stated when he saw the near heard of teenagers outside the door. It had only been a day since Veronica's disappearance, but her friends had been the first ones Bulma called in search of her daughter and they themselves had searched every single hang out they had looking for her. Most of them had seen her father carry her off stage the night before and although they knew little about Veronica's parents they did know that Vegeta was not one to be messed with. I mean a major argument with a parent was something they all had, and they had all threatened to run away once upon a time, but they all knew Ronnie to be to tough to run away from anything let alone what they knew to be nothing more then a silly little grounding violation, but now they were worried, and they didn't even know the whole story or Veronica's 'special' heritage.

Shina was by far the most eloquent of the bunch and she spoke up first when the door opened. "Good evening Dr. Briefs. We are all friends of Veronica's and we were just wondering if she had returned home yet?"

Shina's question was heard by the occupants of the living room. And as Dr. Briefs pulled back the door a little more the group could see the gathering inside. Dr. Briefs shook his head at the girl. "I'm afraid not. We have yet to find her."

They could all see the distraught look on Bulma's face clearly from the door as she stared sadly at them. Ethan stepped forward and hung his head a little before raising it to look straight at his friend's mother.

"I'm really sorry, Mrs. Briefs. It's my fault. I started this whole mess. I talked her into sneaking out to go to the concert the other night."

Ebony not one to leave her boyfriend to sacrifice himself alone chimed in. "Me too. We are real sorry, but we needed her. She our best vocalist."

Vegeta had turned to stare hard at the two humans who had admitted their part in his daughter's misbehavior, part of him wanted to slay them on the spot for ever leading Veronica astray, but another part of him knew she would have done it anyway and was grateful for the apology.

Bulma smiled a little at Ebony's words. "I never knew that." Bulma whispered softly tears springing to her eyes. She wiped them quickly and waved her hand at them. "Now, this isn't your fault at all guys, it's a family matter."

"But didn't she splitsville because you guys freaked cause she ditched punishment to rock with us?" Shawn asked ever so smoothly…not

Many of the Z fighters stared at him as though he were speaking a foreign dialect and Vegeta responded gruffly. "WHAT in the name of the gods did he just say?"

Jas rolled her eyes at Shawn and translated for him. "What he means is that didn't she run away because you carried her off stage….sir?"

"You CARRIED her off stage?!" Trunks murmured in disbelief suddenly thankful he was not one of his father's daughters.

Vegeta sent him a hard glare. "Yes, what she was doing was indecent and she disobeyed direct orders from your mother and I."

"Indecent? Ronnie has never done an indecent thing in her whole life!" Eva piped in not thinking.

"Yeah, that asshole Jarrod had it coming anyway, if she hadn't gone off on him Jas would have." Kano added.

"Gone off on him?" Chi chi stuttered confused by the modern lingo.

"You know, beat him bloody?" Kano continued not the brightest bulb in the box.

"She WHAT?" Half the Z fighters gawked they had not heard about the incident in great detail and were stunned.

"She beat up a human?" Gohan asked aghast.

The gang all cocked their heads at Gohan, "Human?" They asked confused. Bulma could see this whole conversation heading down a dangerous road and saw Vegeta's ire was slowly on the rise so she quickly diffused the situation.

"That's a story for another time kids. I appreciate your sympathy and your apologies are unnecessary, we will contact you as soon as we find Veronica." Bulma said appeasingly as she hustled the teenager from the room.

"If we hear or see anything we will call you." Toshiro offered gentlemanly.

Bulma smiled and nodded. "Thank you all for your help and your concern."

The door closed and Bulma returned to the living room. "Those are Veronica's friends?" Chi chi asked incredulously.

"Yes they are great kids." Bulma answered.

Goten sat there wistfully before speaking. "She is quite popular isn't she?"

Vegeta sighed heavily. "She is at that."

A moment of thoughtful silence fell over the room, until it was broken by a familiar high pitched voice. "Vegeta! This is a serious situation! You have to find Veronica quickly!"

Every head in the room twisted around in confusion before Goku said, "King Kai?! Is that you?"

"Yes of course its me, how many other of you twits use mass telepathy!? But enough about that, this is serious!"

"I think it has been established that running away is serious business." Trunks said dead pan unamused.

"This is much moooore serious! Veronica is in grave danger!" King Kai persisted.

"WHAT?!" Bulma and Vegeta shouted in a panicked unison.

"I have just been informed by the creators of saiyans themselves that female saiyans were never meant to become super saiyan!"

"So. Veronica is the first female super saiyan and she became super saiyan the earliest." Vegeta said with an undeniable snort of pride.

"This may be so, but the gods say it was never meant to be that way. She wasn't designed to handle the power."

"What are you saying King Kai?" Goku asked slightly in the dark.

"He's saying basically that because the model is not designed to retain the power it will malfunction." Trunks supplied in his special techno babble way.

"King Kai, what kind of malfunctions are we talking?" Bulma asked nervousness evident on her features.

"Major loss of impulse control, uncontrollable power surges, among other things. She is already losing her fragile human impulse and emotional control. She could very likely revert back to saiyan ape form if she turns super again. And I'm afraid it could be fatal or even irreversible."

Bulma wanted to scream in horror but covered her mouth and looked at Vegeta with a pleading stare.

Vegeta could sense the horror and the fear for their daughter coming in waves off his mate. He knelt quickly at her side and took her face in his hands. "Woman, do not panic. We will find her and make sure this does not happen."

"How do we stop it?" Goten asked King Kai.

"You must reason with her inner beast. Make sure she never turns super again, get her to come back to herself accept the human side and she should return to normal."

"Should?!" Chi chi shouted enraged for her friend.

"Hey, like I said this is a universal fluke, something that was NEVER supposed to happen."

"Don't worry. We'll find her."

"How? Without a ki signal we have nothing to go on." Krillin commented.

"And the only way her ki signal will raise is if she goes super saiyan or loses control, then it will be too late." Piccolo added.

Vegeta growled. "I don't care! Somehow I WILL find my DAUGHTER!"

Elsewhere…..

Veronica was trying to sleep beneath a palm tree near the shore of the immense island she had landed on. The cool breeze was far preferred to the stifling surroundings of the nearby forest. She had figured the island as good a place as any to hide out. Master Roshi had spent hundreds of years on his tiny little island before anyone had discovered him so it stood to reason at least.

Even so the cool breeze did nothing to help Veronica's heated skin. She tossed and turned in a fever as sweat poured off her brow, unusual for such a cool night.

She was hot and tense. Every muscle in her body was on fire and drawn like a bowstring prepared to fire. Her power was beginning to roll off her in perceivable waves without her consent. She groaned and hissed as the powerful feeling roared inside her.

She shot up suddenly unable to sleep all too aware that something was not right.

She crawled, heat pulsing through her body and rage building uncontrollably, to a nearby oasis. She looked down into it and saw to her astonishment that her eyes were blood red. She gasped and then let out a long growl as pain ripped through her as her fangs grew out past her bottom lip and her hair began to grow and her nails sharpened to claws. She covered her face as the pain continued to rush through her and she screamed out in a primal roar. Then whispered, "What's wrong with me?"

The surge of her energy was enough for the Z fighters back at Capsule to feel the ripple of her power along the air waves and they all instantly took notice.

"Veronica." Vegeta said urgently. Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and even Bra shot up from her sleep when she felt her sister's ki.

"Vegeta. Shall we go with you?" Piccolo asked as the saiyans headed towards the door.

"No, stay here, this is a saiyan problem, we'll deal with it." Vegeta said.

He reached the door and looked back at Bulma whose eyes were glassy with unshed tears and a small shock of hope veiled her fear for her daughter. "Worry not, Bulma. I'll bring our daughter back."

Bulma smiled slightly and whispered "I know you will." As the saiyans took to the sky following the energy pulse out over the sea.

The first rays of morning began to break over the watery horizon as the saiyans and their offspring flew fast towards the source of the power they searched for.

Veronica was writhing in pain amongst the forest fringe, unsuccessfully trying to fight her primal saiyan instinct.

She sensed the arrival of her family and brethren and growled charging through the woods like a rabid animal; her rationality slowly leaving her and her primal need for battle taking hold.

When the saiyans touched down upon the sandy beach of the island they looked around and when Veronica charged through the trees. Bra gasped in shock and horror and Goten whispered under his breath, "V, no."

"Veronica?" Vegeta questioned, also shocked by the image of his daughter. Veronica's hair was the length of her body, her fangs and claws were long and sharp, her muscles all enlarged and toned. And most startling was the red of her eyes.

She growled and bared her fangs at him. She shook her head and roared. "GO AWAY!"

Bra took a few steps forward. "No Veronica, we're not leaving you."

Veronica growled and snapped savagely at her sister. Bra gasped at the unexpected action as Veronica jumped towards her. Vegeta grabbed Bra and moved her behind him as Veronica snarled and writhed on the ground.

"Leave…..I'm too dangerous." She bit out holding on to the last vestiges of her rationality.

"It's not your fault." Vegeta whispered trying desperately to keep the situation calm to calm his daughter's beast. He could see her fighting and feel her losing.

"What's…wrong…with….me?" Veronica managed to bite out between growls as she fought the take over of her inner demons.

"You have too much power. You're body can't handle it. You are reverting back to the most primitive saiyan form." Trunks explained calmly as well.

"Help….me…" She growled hoarsely barely perceptible. Bra's heart constricted seeing her sister in such pain. Most of them stood in sheer shock at Veronica's condition. Most unable to believe what they were seeing. Trunks took a step forward and kneeled a few feet away from his pained sister.

"You have to fight it. We're here to help, but you've got to fight it, you have to surpress the power."

"Remember you human control." Vegeta added catching Veronica's eyes. He saw the last glimpse of her true blue eyes and hoped that his words would effect her, but it was to no avail as she gave an earth shattering roar and her eyes rolled back in her head a second before a flash of red energy pulsed from her and her eyes returned to a full blood red color and she bared her fangs in a ferally evil grin as she looked up at her saiyan counterparts. The blast she exuded made Trunks jump back several feet. He stared in astonishment at her before she charged him and held him by his throat in the air. Her voice was thick and not much like her own as she spoke.

"You can't help me! I am beyond help!"

She punched Trunks in the face and he flew high into the sky before catching himself just in time to defend against a straight on attack. They grappled for a few short minutes that seemed like hours. Goku and Vegeta watched carefully and Vegeta could sense his childrens' power rising and when Veronica got a hit in on Trunks that drew blood. He could see Trunks ire rise and sense his power go up with it.

"Trunks don't go super! It will only cause her to do the same. Then there is no going back!" Vegeta shouted waylaying Trunks' transformation.

Trunks' hesitation was not lost on Veronica and she chuckled evilly before shouting "FOOL!" as she slashed her elongated claws across his chest shredding clothing and skin in the process.

Trunks fell to the ground from the force of her attack and hit hard. Gohan and Bra ran to his aid.

Goku, Goten, and Vegeta stared at Veronica in shocked horror as she landed deftly on the ground like a cat and stood stalking towards her prey. Bra gasped and threw her arms out as if to protect her brother from her sister. Bra's fear was evident in her eyes and Vegeta knew this was the moment he dreaded; the moment of his life where he would have to choose between his daughters, his mind reeled and a split second before he even decided to act, Goten moved to stand between Veronica and Bra.

The entire male saiyan assemblance was confused. Bra let her arms drop when she realized what Goten was doing.

"Don't do this." Goten spoke to Veronica in a quiet dulcet tone, his face a mask but his eyes showing all.

"Fight it. You're stronger than this. You're better than this. We want you back."

Veronica watched Goten with a sneer for several moments before a scent caught her nose and she sniffed. Her sneer turned to a devious grin. Goten was misled by her change in expression and stepped forward. Veronica took her chance and literally pounced on Goten pinning his arms above his head and his body to the ground with her hips. She chuckled darkly. "Oh you want me alright." She whispered in a deep husky voice running her tongue slowly up the side of his face.

Goten's eyes almost rolled back in his head from her ministrations but he had to fight to keep from losing his thin strip of control.

The others stared on in numb shock as the scene before them played out.

"W…w…what?" Goten stuttered through a haze of dizzying euphoria at her closeness.

Veronica chuckled and leaned in to whisper into his mouth. "You underestimate my sense of smell. I can smell it all over you. You want to screw me where I stand." She giggled and ran her tongue enticing along his lips and another shudder ran through his body and he tried in vein to push her off him. Without turning super saiyan her primal form was too strong for his normal form.

"No…I"

"Don't lie! Your scent tells all." She snapped pushing down hard on his hips causing him to jerk up slightly.

Goten took several deep steadying breathes and spoke slow and evenly looking her straight in the eyes. "I do want you, but not like this. I want the old you."

She laughed again. "Are you so sure? Your scent tells me you are ready to mate with me now." She purred deep in her chest and rubbed up against him, trying to seduce him.

Goten maintained his composure and continued to stare deeply into her blood red eyes as if trying to extract her soul. "I want to mate with the real you. I love you V."

Veronica's head tilted to the side in slight confusion before a look of recognition overcame her tense and stricken features. "V? Only Goten calls me that." With that realization her eyes lost their redness and were replaced by her regular baby blues. A convulsion overtook her body and she rolled off Goten writing and groaning in pain as her transformation reverted.

Her fangs grew back in, her claws returned to nails and her muscles returned to their normal size. When it was over her body went limp as she passed out, and lay there on the ground back to normal. Vegeta knelt down beside her and brushed her hair from her face and ran a hand along her smooth cheek. He smiled a little in relief, glad to have his daughter back safe. He looked up at Goten who sat on the ground staring at Veronica's prone form with disbelief. "I thank you for your help Goten."

Vegeta picked Veronica up and Bra ran over hugging her sister's unconscious form in relief and joy. Gohan assisted Trunks in standing and Goku helped Goten up. Vegeta turned prepared to fly off, but stopped and looked at Goten once again, only this time with a hard cold expression. "But don't think I will forget what just happened." Goten swallowed nervously and could do nothing but shake his head. With that Vegeta took to the sky; the others following, back to Capsule Corp.


	7. Song and Dance?

**Chapter 7**

The moment they arrived back at Capsule Veronica was examined in depth by Dr. Briefs and he determined all was well, she just need rest to replenish her spent energy and constant watch to be sure she did not revert. There was no shortage of volunteers to keep watch on her. For three days they all kept constant vigil over her. Vegeta, Bulma, Bra, Trunks, even Goten and Pan showed up to give the rest of the family a break. The only reason Vegeta would allow Goten in the same room as Veronica was because Pan was with him. Of course Bra would take Pan away for short bits of time to allow Goten alone time with Veronica it was the least she could do for the love struck fool that saved her sister's life.

Goten would sit by her side and hold her hand. He was full of an inner turmoil. No one knew whether or not she would remember the whole ordeal when she awoke. Part of him wanted her to remember so that she would finally notice his feelings for her. On the other hand he wanted Trunks and Vegeta to forget the whole thing happened and part of him believed it would be better for her to forget as well.

Not 5 hours after the incident Trunks confronted him about the incident.

"Tell me are you truly in love with my sister or is that just something you said to appease her beast." Trunks asked coldly.

Goten had forever dreaded this topic coming up but now there was no avoiding it. "It's true, I love her, Trunks."

Trunks clenched his fists and then his jaw. Anger was evident in his stance though his eyes were hidden by his lavender locks. "When were you going to tell me your were lusting after my LITTLE sister?"

"Trunks….I never expected it to come up. Veronica never showed any interest, it wasn't going anywhere."

Trunks shook his head and turned on Goten getting right in his face. "To think, all this time I thought….." He turned away and ran an agitated hand through his hair looking for all the world like his father. "I smelled that musky lust scent whenever we were around her, but it was never just the three of us so I could convince myself it was someone else. Or at the worst it was her….I never knew what she was thinking….her mind wanders all the time…I always expected it to be her daydreaming." His gaze turned sad and he clenched his fist once more before turning a determined and angry look on his best friend. "I'll never forgive you for not telling me….but if things should….develop…between the two of you……" His face softened ever so slightly. "I will make sure my dad doesn't kill you."

Goten smiled softly for the first time that whole day. "But…" Trunks pointed a finger at him. "If you hurt her in any way, you'll have the both of us to contend with."

Goten nodded numbly and chuckled nervously. "It doesn't even matter, she's not interested. Only her beast was. She probably won't remember what happened anyway." Goten tried to hide the note of disappointment in his voice. Trunks patted him on the back. "Don't lose hope man."

"Yeah…." Goten gave him a sarcastic disbelieving look and the two friends shared an awkward laugh.

On the third day Veronica awoke while Vegeta was keeping guard over her. He had years of practiced control to keep his relief from overflowing, but he did hold her hand and watch as she came back to herself. "Welcome back my daughter." He said.

Veronica blinked rapidly and focused on him and spoke slowly. "Dad….what happened?"

Vegeta smirked. "It seems you have done something even the creators themselves did not design for you."

Veronica sat up a little and was immediately dizzy. Vegeta steadied her and she held her head and looked confusedly at him. "I remember you were upset with me and then I got angry and I ran away. Then I…. OH MY GOD!" She said as it all rushed back to her and she covered her mouth in astonishment. Tears filled her eyes.

"Dad….I didn't mean it….I almost… killed mom and Trunks and Bra. Oh my god! Dad I didn't mean it! Please." She started to sob and Vegeta did not hesitate he wrapped his arms around her and sat beside her holding her and trying to shush her sobs and broken apologies.

"Shhh. It is alright fireball." He whispered using a nick name Bulma had used for her when she was little. He had called her it once or twice, but now it seemed appropriate. "None of this is your fault."

Veronica looked up at him with red eyes and sniffed. "But…"

"No buts, I am your father and I am always right. This was just a fluke of the gods. You're only crime was being an overachiever, and breaking your grounding."

Veronica sniffed and laughed a little. "Sorry about that."

"Nonsense. As long as you don't do it again."

"Do you think everyone else is angry with me?"

Bulma walked in at that moment to relieve Vegeta and when she saw Veronica awake she gasped and rushed to crush her daughter into a tight hug. "OH THANK THE GODS" She shouted almost in tears.

Her exclamation drew Bra and Trunks in as well. "Veronica!"

"Thank goodness! How do you feel?"

Veronica was being smothered by happy mother and sister and Vegeta chuckled. "I think your answer is no, my dear."

"I'm so sorry, you guys. Mom, Trunks, please…."

"Shhhh. Don't worry about it baby. Everything is going to be fine." Bulma said smoothing her daughter's hair.

"Yeah, you just won't be able to go super saiyan anymore." Trunks added.

Veronica frowned slightly at the realization and looked pleadingly at Vegeta. "I can't ever? Never ever? Again?"

He shook his head. "Sadly no, the gods did not mean for you to have the power and it is too dangerous for you and those around you to use. But I will teach you how to increase your strength in normal form so that you may be just as formidable without having to go super."

"But what if there is a crisis, what if I have to go super to help!"

"You won't." He said with a tone of finality.

Veronica pouted, but Bra patted her hand. "Don't worry sis, Pan and I won't ever be able to transform either. And besides you can do something the guys can't."

"What's that?" She asked.

"Sing!" Bra smiled wide and it was contagious. Veronica's smile mirrored it and she laughed.

"This is true."

"Oh that reminds me! I have to call your friends and let them know you're alright." Bulma said.

Veronica's eyes opened wide. "They know about this?!"

"Well they know you ran away. You didn't think that we wouldn't send as many people as we could looking for you did you?"

"Relax they don't know what actually happened to you." Trunks added.

"But what will you tell them?" She asked almost frantic.

"The truth." Bulma stated.

The whole family stared at her as if she had grown another head.

"We'll tell them you ran away for a couple of days, trained straight through and exhausted yourself." Bulma answered nonchalantly.

Vegeta smirked at his mate she was becoming sneakier every day she was with him…and he loved it.

Bulma smirked at her disbelieving children and shrugged innocently. "What? It's an almost truth."

They shared a good laugh as a family and for the first time in a long time they felt like a close family.

Two weeks passed in short succession and Veronica regained her strength and began her new training with her father. It was hard to monitor her power level constantly, but Vegeta made sure that he and Trunks did not tempt her to transform as they stayed in their regular forms.

Her friends visited often and it was determined that she could return to school soon. But still many things stood unsolved….

One day after some rigorous afternoon training after Veronica had returned to a semi normal school life. Her friends still worried about her, but she insisted everything was all right again. She hadn't however gone back to one thing…her music. She was afraid that her father would not approve once again and she did not want to repeat the fall out that had almost cost her her family and her life.

Vegeta was not a fool and had recognized Veronica's lapse in the world of music. Normally she would be found beating drums in her bedroom or singing at the top of her lungs anywhere around the house, now she only hummed. He knew he was becoming old, comfortable, and sentimental when he realized he missed her racket. And so on this particular afternoon, he decided to try his hand at the one thing that had always posed the greatest challenge to him, being an understanding father.

They flopped down on the floor of the GR and wiped the sweat from their brows. Vegeta had to admit even without her super saiyan abilities she was still a formidable opponent.

"So, I haven't heard much singing around the house as of late?" He said trying to act nonchalant. *author chuckle*

Veronica fidgeted nervously. "Well I just didn't want a repeat of what started this whole mess." She avoided his gaze and Vegeta chuckled.

"No this mess started because you disobeyed me, it had nothing to do with your music. Besides as I hear it, your band needs you."

Veronica glanced at him sheepishly. "Well there are other singers out there…..it's just that I lose control of my energy outflow when I sing and I don't want to risk losing it like that again." Her voice turned serious and she stared at the floor once more.

"Nonsense. You're singing is a natural control your energy cannot take malicious form from something such as that."

When this elicited no response from Veronica he snorted in his prideful way.

"Giving up is not something saiyans ever do, Veronica. You know this. I will not tolerate a quitter…."

Veronica's face twitched as she fought a frown at her father's disapproving words. Before any reply could be formed Vegeta continued.

"Therefore I have arranged for you and your band to provide the music for our next gathering. All your friends from school may attend."

Veronica's face pulled a 180 in expression and she shouted. "NO WAY! YOU MEAN IT? All my friends? Here? With the Z gang too?"

Vegeta nodded. Veronica squealed and threw her arms around his neck in a crushing hug. "You're the best daddy!" Vegeta hid a small smile and patted her back. And in that moment he thanked all the gods for giving him his family, and for keeping them safe and happy.

Veronica jumped up and ran from the room in an excited burst of energy. "I have to go call the guys! We have major practicing to do! And OH MY NEW SONGS!" She continued to babble before she heard Vegeta's chuckle. She looked back at him quizzically and he cleared his throat.

"Just a warning, I believe your mother and sister are aware of this development as well, they will want to drag you shopping."

Veronica paled. "Oh…….no….."

After a month of practicing and tweaking new songs and several excruciatingly painful shopping trips followed by a few successful ones, it came the day for the party.

As promised all Veronica's friends were present as were all the Z fighters, to say both sides were intimidated by one another would be a gross understatement. The humans were in sheer awe of the odd mix of family friends the Brief's had and likewise was the thought of the Z fighters toward Veronica's friends. Awe was about to double and in some cases turn to admiration as Veronica and her band took to the makeshift stage.

*The songs used in this next section of fic, aren't mine, I disclaim them as of now. But lets pretend for the sake of the fic and for my lack of originality that they were written by Veronica*

Veronica was dressed in a new outfit coordinated by her sister, but chosen by her. It was a red and black filmy ankle length skirt and a black sleeveless top with red flames licking the sides, black fingerless gloves and stylish black and red flamed flats. She had tiny drumstick earrings as well. When the light hit her a cheer went up, first through her group of friends followed by Bra, Pan, and the rest eventually followed. Piccolo of course was well equipped with ear plugs.

They played a pretty good selection of music, and a couple of brand new songs that they themselves wrote. The Z fighters were blown away by these abilities Veronica possessed that known of them had even known existed. Her skills of speed and precision were transformed into music by her drumming and her voice projected more power and energy then her punches ever did. All the Z fighters could feel her ki level rise as she sang, but her state never changed and strangely enough it worried no one. Vegeta had never been more proud as he watched her command that stage with all the presence of royalty, skill of a warrior, and charisma of a leader.

After the applause stopped Veronica put on a cat like grin and spoke into the mike. "This next song I wrote for my saiyan ancestors," She winked as she saw a few sets of eyes widen because she spoke of her alien ancestry in public. "If I could go back in time to meet them this is what I would say." The synthesizer started up followed by a drum beat and a covering guitar. The song was first sung by just Ethan and Shawn, but Ebony, Eva, and Veronica joined in for the chorus. And the lyrics made the crowd chuckle for several reasons.

"I've been to the year 3000 .Not much has changed but they lived underwater, and your great, great, great, granddaughter is pretty fine." On this part Veronica stepped front and center stage to shaker her hips and even Vegeta shook his head and chuckled. The thought of his headstrong daughter meeting his father was a scene that made him laugh, he knew they were kindred saiyan spirits in some ways and her attitude was sure to throw his father for as much a loop as it did him.

When that song ended even the band was laughing and the floor was taken over by Ethan. "Alright, alright," He said in between laughter. "This next song is one me and the guys wrote after observing our fellow gender of the species react to our fair Ronnie at school. Check it out."

Veronica stepped back and shook her head in mock disapproval. She stood off to the side and waited as Ethan started up on guitar and the others followed it up. "8 o clock Monday night and I'm waitin to finally talk to a girl a little cooler then me, her name is Ronnie she's a rocker with a nose ring…" Veronica laughed off to the side and as the song continued she started to dance.

"When she walks all the wind blows and all the angels sing, but she'll never notice meeeeeee! Cause she's watching wrestling, creaming over tough guys, listening to rap metal, turn tables in my eyes."

Her dancing was very provocative and Vegeta was not very happy with the song lyrics, if they were true, he was going to have to take her to school every day from now on to be positive that every male new she was not for them.

Goten was thinking something along the same lines, although he himself realized how gorgeous and yet untouchable she was.

A few more songs were sung and then the party was going to switch to stereo so there could be dancing; one of the Chi chi and Bulma as well as the other girls favorite past times.

But there was one more song Veronica needed to sing. "Now this is the last one guys, I promise." She smiled brightly looking for all the world like her mother.

The lights dimmed a little and Veronica nodded covertly at Bra who nodded back and headed towards Goten, a plan that had been previously arranged earlier that day between the two sisters. "Pst…Goten, come here." Bra beckoned pulling Goten over closer to the stage and off to the side. "Watch from over here, this is the perfect spot."

"This song is one I wrote after my….incident…it is for someone very dear to me, someone who I would not be here today without. But this isn't a thank you, it's something else."

The room stood baffled for a few moments before Veronica nodded to Ebony. "Hit it Ebony." Ebony began to play on the piano. The first soft slow song of the night.

_How did I get here  
I turned around and there you were  
Didnt think twice  
Or rationalize  
But somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I know you were kinda of in to me  
But I figured its just to good to be true_

I said pinch me  
Wheres the catch this time  
Cant finda single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

In the middle of the song she turned away from the crowd to look diagonally straight down at Goten. Goten was astonished to say the least as he found himself trapped in place by her golden smile and the sparkles around and in her eyes made him stop breathing.

Bulma, Chi chi, Videl, and 18 all realized where this was going and there were gasps of surprise and yelps of excitement or just knowing smiles. __

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet someone like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time a was lookin for love  
Trin to make things work  
They werent good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

Your makin me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Said that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
you come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky I have never been so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye  


After this verse she reached her hand out to pull Goten up on stage with her and held his hand while she sang to him, and he stood facing her with his jaw hanging slack and a small smile gracing his lips.

Obviously by this time Vegeta was becoming suspicious and angry, and Goku was watching Vegeta carefully, trying to protect his love struck son's life from afar.

_  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet someone like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million...one in a million  
All this time a was lookin for love  
Trin to make things work  
They werent good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

_  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky I have never been so happy  
I have never felt so lucky I have never been so happy.  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye_

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million...one in a million  
All this time a was lookin for love  
Trin to make things work  
They werent good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said i'm done  
Then some one into the arms of the one

You're one in a million

She finished singing and there was a lot of clapping and whistling. As if on perfect cue the lights on the stage went out and the lights on the dance floor went up and the stereo music came on and Veronica instantly transmitted her and Goten behind the stage away from her father's angry glare.

"Is this the me, you wanted Ten?" Veronica asked holding both his hands tightly and smiling coyly at him.

Goten's eyes widened when he realized she remembered what happened that day on the beach. But then he smiled as she wiggled slightly in her spot waiting for his response. "Yes. This is what I meant." He said.

"So it's true then? You do love me?" She asked her facial expression somewhere between mocking and serious.

Goten looked a bit stunned by her question and his mouth opened and closed for a moment like a fish out of water and then when she squeezed his hands lightly he pulled one hand up to place it against her cheek. "I care deeply for you V, I care so much for you it scares me. I do love you."

"But you barely know me…I mean really know me at all." She said insistently trying to understand his affection for her.

He smiled and ran his thumb gently across her cheek the movement was so soft it was almost her undoing, "I would like the chance to get to know you better. The real you."

She smiled and leaned forward. She had never felt so much for someone and she partly believed it was her primal saiyan side looking for a capable mate and yet he was very sweet. She had spoken with Bra about him and had got her to admit his secret admiration for her. And truth be told she had never before had a crush on anyone really, but Goten touched her in a different way emotionally and physically then any man she had ever met. And she had to chuckle, she had known him all her life and it had taken her that long to realize how perfect he was. She whispered near his lips. "I suppose I could give you a chance. I mean my song was true, you are really one in a million….to me." With that she kissed him gently and he responded with passion turning her first kiss into a dizzying sensation of bliss. When they pulled apart both were breathing hard and smiling.

"So how about a date?" Goten asked trying to sound calm.

Veronica smiled wickedly and for a moment Goten thought he saw her eyes flash red. "Sounds good, but first….dance with me."

With that she dragged him out on the dance floor to dance right in front of her father….the first test of his love for her, and what their new relationship could with stand.

_~The End…or so it may seem?~_


End file.
